Elicitos de Oro y las tres ruidosas
by SilentDrago
Summary: Versión de Love Live de "Ricitos de Oro y los tres osos".


****(Advertencia: Esto es parte de una actualización masiva)****

 ** **Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. En esta ocasión les traigo otro de mis cuentos de Love Live. Este estuvo compitiendo con Cenicienta en una encuesta que hice tiempo atrás en la página y perdió. Ahora ha llegado su momento de dejar el baúl. No los sigo distrayendo, así que nos vemos abajo con más.****

 ** **Aclaración: Eli tiene ocho años en este fic, y otra de las musas también es una niña. Ya verán cuál.****

* * *

 **Elicitos de Oro y las tres ruidosas**

En una casa ubicada a la orilla de un bosque, vivía una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios como el oro y que respondía al nombre de Eli. Su abuela, con quien vivía, era una señora de gran experiencia, por lo que conocía muy bien todos los peligros de ese lugar, y siempre le advertía a su nieta sobre ellos.

\- Eli, nunca te internes en el bosque tú sola. Hay seres extraños que acechan en cada rincón y que podrían atraparte si te descuidas. Tenlo presente siempre.

\- Sí, abuelita.

\- Eres una buena niña.

Por lo general, Eli solía jugar frente a su casa y no se alejaba mucho de allí. Sin embargo, cierto día un travieso mapache se apareció frente a ella. La pequeña, movida por la curiosidad, se acercó a él, solo para que este último saliera corriendo y se escabullera entre los árboles.

\- ¡Oye, vuelve acá!

Para cuando se dio cuenta, se había perdido. El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella; las palabras de su abuela resonaban en su cabeza como un viejo vinilo.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero que los seres extraños me atrapen! ¡No, no, no, no!

A pesar de sus temores, Eli intentó calmarse y regresar por donde vino. Tantos árboles parecidos, tantos posibles senderos… La pequeña rubia simplemente no sabía qué ruta seguir. No quedándole alternativa, dejó que su instinto la guiara, llevándola a lo profundo del bosque sin que ella lo supiera.

 _\- Quiero volver a casa._

* * *

Ubicada en un sector recóndito entre árboles viejos y frondosos, se encontraba una llamativa cabaña. En ella vivían tres entidades de aspecto humano conocidas como las Tres Ruidosas por lo escandalosas que podían ser. Individualmente, se las llamaba Mamá Ruidosa, Mami Ruidosa y Bebé Ruidosa, y, como puede suponerse, eran una familia establecida como cualquier otra.

Ese día en específico, estaban las tres sentadas a la mesa listas para almorzar. Frente a ellas, tres humeantes platos de sopa. Bebé Ruidosa en particular se veía muy ansiosa por llevarse el líquido caliente a la boca, pues su plato era el único que tenía crutones, que a ella le encantaban.

\- ¡A comer!

Se tragó una cucharada de sopa y de inmediato comenzó a sentir cómo se le quemaba la lengua.

\- ¡AH! ¡AH!

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado con las cosas calientes? Tienes que soplar primero –le hizo notar Mamá con un tono de reproche.

\- Ya, ya, ella solo quería comer. ¿No es cierto, hija? –preguntó Mami con dulzura.

\- Mami, me quemé –lloriqueaba la pequeña.

\- Tranquila, ya pasará.

\- La consientes demasiado.

\- Hay que aprovechar que todavía es una niña –decía Mami abrazando a su hija.

\- Te quiero mucho, mami.

\- Yo también te quiero mucho, preciosa.

\- Y yo quiero que se calmen. ¿Acaso en esta casa no se puede tener un almuerzo en paz?

\- Pero mi sopa está muy caliente, Mamá.

\- Ya te dije que la soples.

\- ¿Por qué no salimos un rato y esperamos a que la sopa se enfríe?

\- Pero yo…

 _\- Onegai_.

\- …

Mamá no pudo resistir la mirada que Mami le puso.

\- De acuerdo, salgamos.

\- ¡Yay!

\- ¡Sí, vamos a salir, vamos a salir! ¡Saldré a pasear con Mamá y Mami!

\- Ya cálmate, esto será breve.

Las Tres Ruidosas dejaron su casa en tanto su almuerzo se enfriaba. Mientras Mami y Bebé lucían entusiasmadas, Mamá estaba de mal humor a causa del hambre y el desorden de su familia. Tan irritada se sentía que se le olvidó echarle llave a la puerta.

* * *

La pequeña Eli se encontraba cansada y hambrienta tras su intento de regresar a casa. De no haber sido tan curiosa, no estaría en aquella situación.

\- Abuelita…

Se hubiese puesto a llorar si no fuera porque se topó con una curiosa cabaña en su camino. Esperando que los moradores pudieran ayudarla, la niña golpeó la puerta con sus manitas, solo para darse cuenta de que esta estaba abierta y podía entrar sin ningún problema.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

No recibió respuesta alguna. Igualmente se dispuso a entrar, llamándole la atención el hecho de que casi todo lo que había en la casa estaba en grupos de tres: tres sofás, tres sillas, tres mesas de centro… Lo único que diferenciaba a cada objeto era el tamaño; siempre había uno grande, uno mediano y uno pequeño.

Motivada por la curiosidad y aún con esperanzas de encontrar a alguien que la ayudara, Eli llegó hasta el comedor y se dio cuenta de que había tres platos de sopa sobre la mesa. Aunque sabía que comer algo sin ser invitada era de mala educación, el hambre pudo más y se sentó en la silla más grande, frente al plato de mayor tamaño.

\- Buen provecho.

El primer bocado le hizo darse cuenta de que había elegido incorrectamente; la sopa estaba demasiado caliente para su pequeña lengua, y sus gritos de dolor lo pusieron de manifiesto.

\- ¡AY, AY, AY, AY, AY, ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO!

Desistió de seguir comiendo aquella sopa y pasó a la siguiente, la que estaba frente a la silla mediana. Como hizo antes, dio gracias por la comida y se llevó un poco a la boca: estaba sumamente helada. Por lo menos, la sensación de quemazón en su boca desapareció con aquel sorbo.

\- No me gustó.

Solo quedaba un plato de sopa por probar, el más pequeño. Repitió el ritual y probó un poco… Por fin encontró algo que estaba bueno, y los crutones ayudaban a acentuar el sabor.

\- ¡Qué rico!

Eli no dejó gota de sopa ni miga de crutón alguno. Su hambre por fin se había aplacado, pero entre el paseo y el almuerzo, la sensación de sueño se apoderó de ella. Cansada, comenzó a buscar un lugar para recostarse un rato. Terminó subiendo al segundo piso de la cabaña, topándose con tres camas en una habitación de buen tamaño.

Primero se acostó en la cama más grande, pero la dureza de esta comenzó a lastimarle la espalda. No entendía quién era capaz de dormir en una cama tan dura.

\- Esto duele.

Decidió probar la cama mediana que estaba justo al lado. Ya tumbada en ella, Eli sintió cómo su diminuto cuerpo se hundía en el colchón con mantas y todo; demasiado blanda.

\- Tampoco puedo dormir en esta –dijo tras salir de aquel pantano mullido.

No quedándole más opción, se acostó en la cama más pequeña. Ni su propia cama era tan cómoda. Casi al instante se quedó dormida, agotada por todo lo vivido hacía unas horas y esperando poder regresar con su abuela a la brevedad.

* * *

Tras un rápido paseo, las Tres Ruidosas caminaban de vuelta a casa. Entre el hambre y las travesuras de Bebé Ruidosa, Mamá Ruidosa estaba realmente molesta; y solo la actitud calmada y amorosa de Mami Ruidosa le impedía cometer alguna estupidez.

\- Ya, ya, no queda mucho para llegar. Ahí podrás comer todo lo que quieras.

\- Eso espero. Bastante tuve cumpliéndole los caprichos a nuestra hija.

\- Je, je, eres una buena mamá a pesar de tu mal genio. Te quiero –dijo Mami mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposa, quien se puso roja como una baliza.

 _\- ¡Crutones, crutones, vamos a comer! ¡Crutones, crutones, qué enorme placer!_ –canturreaba Bebé Ruidosa mientras caminaba y daba vueltas.

\- De verdad te gustan los crutones, ¿cierto, hija?

\- ¡Sí, Mami! ¡Ya quiero llegar y comer mi sopa!

Cuando ya estaban a metros de su hogar, las tres notaron que la puerta había quedado abierta.

\- ¡Amor, parece que un ladrón entró a nuestra casa!

Mamá Ruidosa no se acordaba que fue culpa suya el que la puerta quedara sin seguro. No obstante eso, se puso en posición de guardia; no dejaría que nada le pasara a su familia.

\- Esperen aquí mientras investigo.

\- No, no quiero que te pase nada. Te acompaño.

\- Pero…

 _\- Onegai._

\- … De acuerdo. Pero mantente detrás de mí.

\- Muy bien. Ven, hija.

Mamá Ruidosa entró con paso decidido a la cabaña, seguida de Mami Ruidosa, quien cargaba a Bebé Ruidosa en brazos. Nada parecía fuera de lugar; a pesar del descuido de la puerta abierta, la casa se veía tal cual la había dejado… hasta que llegaron al comedor.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó aquí?!

Los tres platos de sopa mostraban señales de haber sido degustados, para sorpresa y disgusto de todas.

\- ¡Alguien ha probado mi sopa!

\- ¡Alguien ha probado mi sopa!

\- ¡Alguien ha probado mi sopa y se la comió toda!

Bebé Ruidosa hizo un puchero mientras sus ojos se aguaban; habían devorado sus amados crutones antes de que ella lo hiciera.

\- Mis… Mis crutones… ¡Mis crutones! –exclamó poniéndose a llorar–. ¡Mami, se los comieron todos!

La pequeña se acercó a su mami, quien la abrazó con ternura. Por otro lado, Mamá Ruidosa no lucía para nada feliz; una cosa era que su hija la hiciera enojar y otra muy distinta era que la hicieran llorar de esa manera.

\- ¡Esto no se va a quedar así! –bramó.

Decidida a encontrar al responsable, Mamá Ruidosa continuó su recorrido por la casa, siempre con su esposa detrás. Al subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación, notaron que los platos de sopa no eran lo único que probaron.

\- ¡Alguien se acostó en mi cama!

\- ¡Alguien se acostó en mi cama!

\- ¡Alguien se acostó en mi cama y sigue ahí!

Las Tres Ruidosas vieron a una pequeña niña rubia durmiendo en la cama de Bebé Ruidosa. La conclusión a la que llegaron fue simple: ella también era la responsable de lo que pasó con la sopa.

\- Ejem…

Mamá Ruidosa carraspeó lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Eli. Esta lo hizo y vio a tres mujeres junto a la cama: una peliazul con el ceño fruncido, una peligris con cara de preocupación y una niña pelijengibre al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡Mamá, Mami, ella fue! ¡Ella fue la que se comió mi sopa con crutones! ¡Estoy segura!

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en nuestra casa?!

El grito de Mamá Ruidosa asustó en demasía a Eli, quien comenzó a tiritar de miedo.

\- Tranquila, pequeña, no vamos a hacerte daño –dijo Mami Ruidosa con su dulce voz–. Solo queremos saber qué haces en nuestro hogar.

\- Yo… Yo… Yo…

* * *

En la casa de la abuela de Eli, podía verse a la anciana preocupada. Su nieta había salido a jugar hacía horas y todavía no regresaba.

\- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Al abrirla, se sorprendió de ver a tres criaturas de aspecto humanoide, pero más se sorprendió por a quién llevaba sujeta la mujer de pelo azul.

\- ¿Esta es su nieta?

\- ¡Eli!

La pequeña rubia se veía decaída, pero apenas la soltaron, corrió a los brazos de su abuela.

\- ¡Abuelita, abuelita!

\- ¡Eli! ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Me tenías preocupada!

\- Disculpen por interrumpir su reunión familiar, pero… su nieta se metió sin permiso en nuestra casa, comió nuestra comida y durmió en nuestras camas –informó Mamá Ruidosa.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Es cierto eso, Eli?

\- … Me perdí y tenía hambre –dijo la niña en su defensa.

\- Lo peor de todo es lo que le hizo a mi hija –Señaló a Bebé Ruidosa–. Nada más mírela.

La pelijengibre, con rastros secos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, solo atinaba a decir:

\- ¡Se comió mis crutones! ¡Se comió mis crutones! ¡Se comió mis crutones!

\- Calma, hija. Ya pasó, te haré más sopa –la consolaba su mami.

\- Tome –Mamá Ruidosa le extendió un papel a la abuela–. Una factura.

La anciana no entendía el porqué de aquello.

\- ¿Una factura? ¿Y esto por qué?

\- Los costos de lo que su nieta consumió. También incluye el tratamiento psicológico para mi hija. Considérelo como estancia en una posada.

\- ¡…!

* * *

Aunque al principio la suma a pagar era bastante cuantiosa, eventualmente ambas partes llegaron a un acuerdo y la deuda se redujo a una cantidad más razonable. Eli aprendió que la curiosidad no siempre trae buenos frutos, mientras que Bebé Ruidosa se volvió más recelosa en lo que respecta a su comida… Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tocaba sus crutones sin pagar las consecuencias.

* * *

 **Con esto concluye otro de los cuentos del baúl del tío SilentDrago. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Háganmelo saber en los reviews.**

 **Como dato curioso, la parte final la saqué de un capítulo de Garfield que también parodiaba a este relato (el original es vago en cuanto al final porque hay más de una versión del mismo). No quise usar algo muy sangriento o muy simplón para concluir, así que opté por algo como lo que leyeron.**

 **Recuerden seguir mi página de Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
